This is a phase I open label, dose escalation, outpatient study of AS-101, a synthetic organotellurium compound, in combination with zidovudine in adults with HIV infection and helper T lymphocyte counts < 200/mm3 or < 20% of total circulating lymphocytes. The purpose of the study is to evaluate the toxicity of the combination and to obtain a preliminary estimate of the efficacy of AS-101 in combination with zidovudine in these patients by following virologic and immunologic markers during a 12 week study period. Blood levels of AS-101 and zidovudine will be obtained for pharmacokinetic studies with data analysis undertaken in the Clinical Pharmacokinetic Research Laboratory.